Whos my True Love?
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: Gabriella thought Ryan was her true love and was about to marry him, but what happens when Troy turns up?...[Oneshot]


Gabriella was excited, after all, who wouldn't be, on their wedding day? She was getting married to Ryan Evans, the best man in the world...Well..to Gabriella, second best.

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh My Gosh! I'm being married today to Ryan Evans! Its so excited-Imagine, having _Sharpay _as a sister-in-law, after all, she _was_ pretty mean in high school!

'Hello? Darling?' My fiance said

'Yes, Ryan?'

'Your friends are here! Back to earth, Gabbi!'

'Oh, sorry, hun, I was just a bit...muddled'

'Its okay, its normal when their wedding's in 20 minutes!'

He kissed me passionately on the lips, his tongue sliding around my mouth...It was perfect...Except that we had no chemistry. No sparks. Our relationship was nothing compared to me and Troy's.

The only thing I'm worried about is 'Why am I doubting about marrying Ryan now?' For heaven's sake, our wedding is in 15 minutes!

After chatting to my friends, I find that Troys missing. It wouldn't be right for him to come anyway, he would be very heartbroken about me marrying Ryan. Thats the point, I'm in love with Ryan...Or am I? Ryan's too sweet..Troys sarcastic, sweet, teasing and funny...

I'm walking down the aisle now...And generally doubting about marrying Ryan...

'_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turn to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
Theres something you should know..  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending_

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I've fallen   
So now you know

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this seems bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I've fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I've fallen  
So now you know ('_Now you know' _By Hilary Duff')'

I sing in my head...My head tells me that I'm in love with Ryan, After all, Its logical, or why would I be marrying that guy now? My heart says I'm in love with Troy...

Follow your heart, Gabriella. Thats what my mum would say. My mum who died of cancer last year. She had always predicted that I'd marry Troy. She told me that when I did, her spirit would always be with me, and that she'd give her full approval.

Troy. His name makes my heart skip a beat. But why am I marrying Ryan?

'Do you, Ryan Evans, take Gabriella Montez as your fully lawful wife, to treat her lovingly and care for her?

'Yes, I do.' He says, smiling with me, looking clearly enthusiastic.

The priest turns his head, looking at me.

'Do you, Gabriella Montez, take Ryan Evans as your fully lawful husband, to treat him with respect and kindness?'

I felt numb. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for a 'Yes, I do' from me.

'Do you, Gabriella?,' Said a familiar voice. Troy!. 'Compared to a person whos loved you all these many years? To me, whos always been there for you?'

I burst into tears..

Ryan...or...Troy?

Troy pushes through all the other people, staring at me with his crystal blue eyes.

'Do you, Gabbi? Compared to me?'

Another fresh batch of tears start rolling down my cheeks, ruining my make-up.

The priest turns towards Troy.

'Um...Can someone make him stay out of here? We have a very important marriage going on, and he seems to be uh...' The priest says, thinking of a adjective..'_Upsetting..._The bride right now.'

I take a deep breathe. _Follow your heart, Gabbi. I'll always be there with you._ I hear my mum say.

With a delicate tear rolling down my cheeks, I manage to splutter..

'Ryan, I can't marry you, I'm too different from you. I'm sorry...'

He looks like he just ate a sour lemon.

'What on earth?' His voice cracking.

'Ryan, _please_... you'd let me go if you loved me!'

Sharpay suddenly runs up to me, glaring at me.

'And if you loved him, you would marry him!' Sharpay says, glaring at me

Oh no, this is all going wrong...

'Sharpay, Ryan..._please_...' Tears start to run down my face again.

I bet I know what Sharpay thinking, she wants me to marry Ryan so she gets Troy herself.

'Gabriella! Don't be such a beggar! You were suppose to be a Evans 5 minutes ago, and you're disgracing us!'

Troy runs up to me, standing by me.

'Look, shes not a ice queen, see? Shes funny, kind and sweet. Shes not a Evans either, shes definitely not part of the ice family! She isn't a darn snowman like you guys are!' He says bitterly at Sharpay and Ryan.

'Troy! OH MY GOD! You're such a...' Sharpay pauses, suddenly loss of words...instead, she slaps me on the face.

Trust me, It hurts, but what hurt me most was that it was a girl that did that to me.

'Anyway, you move away from my brother! You're not going to have anything to do with him, you..' She was definitely about to say a swear word, but seeing the priest and stuff, she decided to use a plain word. 'meany! And as for you, Troy, You can keep Miss. Smarty-Pants to yourself!

She storms out of the room, dragging Ryan with her. Ryan looks at me, his eyes pleading, but I look away. Once they're out of the door, I forget everything about them, and focus on Troy.

Its good that Troys wearing a nice tux, for our wedding.

'Oh well. You two seemed like a good couple, but you and whats-your-name..' He said, gesturing at Troy, 'Look better!' He says, smiling. 'Anyway, whats your name, boy?'

'Troy Bolton' My true love says.

I lock eyes with him. I'm truly happy.

Well...Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez as your fully lawful wife, to treat her lovingly and care for her?'

'Yes I do' He says, and we lock eyes and smile at each other.

The priest turns to me.

'Do you, Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton as your fully lawful husband, to treat him with respect and kindness?'

'Yes, I do!' I say, with a lot of enthusiasm.

'Now you may kiss the...'

He didn't even need to finish his sentence, that Troy began kissing me passionately on the lips...Now, THIS was chemistry. A icy tingle ran down my spine while I returned his kiss.

'Now I pronounce you husband and wife.'

I'm so happy, feeling like I could burst out with joy any minute. I'm finally married to my true love, the one I truly deserve.

**A/N: I know that some people won't like this story if they like Tropay or if they like Ryella. But I've decided to make a sequel to this story, so if you want to read the second part of the story, check out the other story!**


End file.
